


К вопросам о жизни в магической семье

by KisVani



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Уайетт готовит зелье.





	

Глупо было надеяться, что ему дадут варить зелья в тишине и покое. Но Уайетт каждый раз хотел верить.  
— Слушай, — Крис ввалился на кухню, казалось, в пятнадцатый раз, — я не понимаю, зачем с нашими силами вообще размениваться на такие мелочи? Мы и так легко разорвем любого демона, который на нас полезет.  
Уайетт тяжело вздохнул и напомнил себе, что, если начать спорить с братом, это не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Лучше всего на Криса действовали спокойные и логичные объяснения. Повторенные раз десять, конечно. Иначе никак.  
— Я разорву, — педантично поправил Уайетт, — ты будешь топтаться в стороне и изображать чирлидершу.  
— Вовсе я не изображаю чирлидершу...  
— К тому же, — продолжил Уайетт, — мы должны пробраться в логово демонов тихо, лучше без криков и взрывов. Усыпляющее зелье поможет это сделать.  
Крис всем своим видом изобразил, что в гробу видел эту осторожность. Обычно Уайетт тоже предпочитал прямолинейный подход, но он заключил пари с тетей Фиби, что хотя бы неделю обойдется без «сопутствующих жертв» среди демонов и ведьмаков, заодно и без шумных конфликтов.  
«Спасать невинных можно и по старинке», — вещала тетя, время от времени отвлекаясь на то, чтобы не дать Пи съесть все печенье.  
— А может, если убить всех демонов, то тетя Фиби и не узнает?.. — вслух задумался Уайетт.  
Со второго этажа раздался голос, явно усиленный магией:  
— Я все равно все узнаю. Потому что я просто всегда все знаю!  
Уайетт тяжело вздохнул и принялся опять помешивать зелье. До очередного прихода Криса оставалось десять спокойных минут.


End file.
